


[授权翻译] Oui

by likeforyoutobestill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, French, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherlock Speaks French, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, so in love, they're in love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeforyoutobestill/pseuds/likeforyoutobestill
Summary: 约翰回到了空无一人的公寓，打算独自度过情人节的夜晚。然后他发现公寓里散落着用法语写就的便条。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712511) by [Salambo06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salambo06/pseuds/Salambo06). 



约翰推开门，长长地叹了口气，抬手摸了摸自己的脸。他很累了，又累又饿，此刻他什么都不想做，只想和夏洛克蜷缩着抱在一起，让这一整天积攒下来的疲累消散无踪。

他知道夏洛克很有可能并不在家，而是在苏格兰场，和雷斯垂德讨论近三天来他们正在调查的那件案子。他摇了摇头，踏上通往221B的楼梯。不知为何，对于“独自一人度过情人节的夜晚”这个想法，他并未觉得有什么不妥之处。

这并不意味着他们从未庆祝过情人节，事实上，约翰十分清楚地记得他们的第一个情人节是如何度过的。夏洛克（愚蠢地）认为约翰会喜欢一些极其浪漫、浪漫得过头的东西。但在这种事发生了三次之后，约翰便清楚地向夏洛克表明他在情人节只期待一件事，而那包含了一名赤身裸体躺在床上的侦探。从那时起，他们便开始用自己的方式度过情人节，并不总伴随着礼物，但总伴随着一些表达爱意的小行为。

约翰走向厨房，尝试着喊了几声夏洛克的名字，没有回音。他把水壶灌满，放在炉子上，考虑着发条短信给夏洛克。这时他注意到了第一张便条，就放在杯子旁边。他皱了皱眉头，意识到便条上写的是法语。于是努力回想着高中学过的知识，试图理解上面到底写了什么。

J’aime savoir qu’il y aura toujours une deuxième tasse de thé  
à remplir lorsque je me l ève le matin.

约翰理解了“茶”和“爱”这两个词，但其他的就不清楚了。夏洛克一定正在做什么实验，而这并不是他第一次在做实验时切换到其他语言。他盯着那张便条看了一会儿，等待着水烧开。现在他觉得夏洛克还得在外面多花一个早上来调查了。他给自己倒了杯茶，很小心地不让水溅在便条上，又拿了点饼干。

第二张便条贴在他的椅子上，约翰把它拿起来，然后坐下。又是法语，约翰想道，而且这张便条和上一张有着同样的开头。

J’aime te voir assis ici quand je joue du violon, tes yeux fermés  
Et ce sourire réservé juste pour moi sur tes lèvres.

他默默地和这张便条斗争了一会儿，盯着夏洛克的字迹，试图凭借意志力搞懂上面写的是什么。“小提琴”这个词不难理解，而开头的“爱”这个词则又出现了一次。约翰皱了皱眉。“moi”的意思是“我”，对吧？他长长地吐出一口气，突然很想知道公寓里是不是还有其他的便条，然后他很快发现了固定在沙发上面的墙上的那一张。他站起身，把手里的便条放回椅子上，急急地走向贴着便条的那面墙。

J’aime le fait que tu restes un mystère.  
Un puzzle que je ne résoudrai jamais.

谜题？困惑？

约翰还是看不太懂便条上写的东西，他试图回想夏洛克最近有没有提到过手头有新的实验要做。之前有关于指甲的那个实验，还有关于他们的床单的那个实验，但是约翰很确定这两个实验都已经做完了。夏洛克也没有提过他有新实验要做，更不可能是包含着这么多法语的实验。

而“爱”这个词又出现了一次，这难道是……

约翰感觉自己笑了起来，胸膛里弥漫起一股暖意。他又认认真真地检查了一遍起居室。桌子上，夏洛克的椅子上，书架上，电视周围，什么都没有。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，试着让自己站在夏洛克的角度来思考。他会在哪里放置下一张便条？约翰想着，走上通往三楼的楼梯。

“我们再也没来过这里了。”他喃喃自语着，走向这个曾经是他的卧室的地方。

他在床的正中央找到了第四张便条。

J’aime me souvenir de notre premier baiser, debout devant ce lit.  
Tu te souviens?

同样的格式，但这次包含着一个问题。约翰无比希望他能理解上面写的东西，但他决定再等待一会儿。现在，他有更多的便条需要寻找，更多的证据需要收集。他冲下楼，把第四张便条留在原地。在检查他们的卧室之前，他又检查了一遍厨房。

第五张便条贴在厨房的墙上。

J’aime quand tu m’embrasses lorsqu’on se douche, quand tu me touches,  
quand tu me fais perdre la raison.

“夏洛克，你这是在干嘛？”

约翰拿出手机，打出这行字，然后他停了下来。如果夏洛克对此有所计划，那这个计划一定不包含约翰向他提问。这些便条一定有个结尾，而约翰只需要再多坚持一会儿。他摇摇头，把手机放回口袋里，然后笑了。第六张便条的位置很明显。推开卧室门的那一瞬间，约翰觉得他的心跳快了那么一点点。

当然了，床上有一张便条，可是便条旁边还放着一个小盒子。突然间，约翰觉得他有点呼吸困难。拿起便条的时候他的手有点抖，然后他发现上面写着他的名字。他真希望夏洛克此刻就在他身边，这样他就能把他拉近，然后吻他很久，很久。

John, je t’aime.  
Veux-tu m’épouser?

约翰紧紧地闭上眼睛，轻轻地笑了。天啊，夏洛克到底在哪儿？他再一次掏出手机，准备给夏洛克打个电话，然后他听到了身后传来的轻微脚步声。他睁开眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，然后把便条放回床上。

“你觉得怎么样？”夏洛克轻轻地问道。

约翰转过身，看着夏洛克一脸了然于胸的表情，然后笑了，“我觉得我上法语课时应该更认真些。”

夏洛克的嘴唇拉出一个微笑。“需要帮忙吗？”他问道，仍然站在门口。约翰点了点头，于是夏洛克向前走了一步。“我爱着，知道每天清晨都有第二杯茶需要倒满。”

他又向前走了一步。“我爱着，看着你在我拉小提琴的时候坐在那里。你闭着眼睛，嘴角的微笑只因为我而存在。”

“只因为你。”约翰低语道，然后夏洛克的笑意变浓了。

又一步。“我爱着，这个事实：你是我的困惑，是我今生无法解开的谜题。”

现在夏洛克就站在他的面前了，约翰的一只手抓紧了外套的下摆。

“我爱着，时常想起在你床前的那个吻，我们的第一个吻。你也像我一样吗？”

约翰点点头，泪水涌上了他的眼眶。“一直都是。”

夏洛克眨了眨眼睛，走得更近了。他的声音变得低沉，在他解释另一张便条的内容的时候，“我爱着，你在我们洗澡的时候亲吻我，触碰我，让我的思维变得混乱。”

约翰深深地呼出一口气，感觉到夏洛克在他唇边的呼吸。天啊，他真想吻他。夏洛克沉默着，最后一张便条的内容还没有解释，但是约翰把他拉近。他们的鼻子碰在一起。

“我想我可以推理出最后一张便条的内容。”他在夏洛克的唇边低语道。

“是吗？”夏洛克问道，两只手包住约翰的脸。

约翰点点头。“真的，我已经推理出来了，”他笑着说。“事实上，我也想写一张同样内容的便条，这个念头已经有一段时间了。”

夏洛克屏住呼吸，拉开了一段距离，以便看到约翰的脸。约翰让自己把对这个不可思议的男人的爱意和倾慕都流露在脸上。

“你确实推理出来了。”几秒钟之后，夏洛克说。

约翰再一次点了点头，“确实是这样。”

“这是不是就意味着，你是不是在说……”夏洛克的声音颤抖了，眼睛仍然来来回回地扫着约翰的脸。约翰把他和自己紧紧地拉到一起。

“这意味着我要和你结婚了，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”他在夏洛克的唇边呼气，感觉到他的笑意，然后吻了他。

夏洛克轻轻哼了一声，他的身体在约翰的怀里放松下来。约翰重重地吻上他，张开嘴唇，他们的舌头碰在一起。每一个吻都是如此不同，而这一事实仍然会时不时地让他感到惊讶。约翰在夏洛克的唇边微笑起来，知道自己将会把这个吻铭记很久。

“约翰”，当他们停下的时候，夏洛克喘了口气说，“你还没有正式回答我。”

约翰从夏洛克的怀中抽出身来，拿起床上的便条，“读给我听。”

夏洛克凝视着他。”John, je t’aime,”他念道，没有看便条。

“我也爱你。”约翰笑了。

夏洛克弯下身，轻轻地吻了吻约翰，又在他唇边停留了一会儿。然后他直起身，拿起床上的小盒子，把它放到约翰的手里。“Veux-tu m’épouser?”

约翰捏紧了手里的盒子，意识到这可能会听起来有点傻，但是他不在乎。

“Oui.”他说。


End file.
